World Unknown
by NavontheDragon01
Summary: Battle hardened odst Evan's and his team are tasked to recon an unknown planet. What will happen when they encounter the world's inhabitants? And how will he react when memories of a life long since forgotten start to return back to him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Unknown Planet

Evan's awoke suddenly from his slumber to the unwanted sound of blaring alarms. "jeez what is it now..." Said Evan's in an annoyed tone of voice as he got up from his warm soft bed and swung his legs over to the edge. He looked out the wide window in front of him and stared at the endless star dotted blackness of space. His eyes drifted to the wall to this right that was decorated in many pictures and metal's of past planets he's been too and metal's of battles he's fought. Awards he never felt he truly earned or deserved. He gazed at the wall and let his thoughts drift back to his old squad who he was the only surviving member of. It pained him to look at the old pictures of long since dead friends but it helped him remember what he was fighting for why he joined the unsc. Evan's was brought back to reality by the sound of his room's door sliding up having been opened by someone. "good you're up we need to get going we're requested to go to the bridge." Said the one who had opened the door. Evan's looked over to his door's frame now being leaned on by one of his new squad mates. "Kyle always up early aren't you? Don't you ever sleep?" Asked Evan's with a questioning look on his face. "Only if I have the time come on I'll explain what's happening on the way" said Kyle with a laugh. Evan's stood up and grabbed a shirt baring the odst's symbol on it hanging on his desk's chair and walked past Kyle while he slipped it on. Kyle placed his hand on the key pad next to the door and closed it with a sealing sound as the door slid down closed behind him. He walked up next to Evan's who just stared blankly down the dark gray hall's of the forward unto dawn. "So what's going on why's everyone in an uproar?" asked Evan's as he watched several other crew members scramble and rush to their assigned station's on the ship. "we found a planet well more like jumped out of slip space over one but it's not on any of our files". said Kyle in a somewhat excited tone as he looked out a adjacent window and down at the planet below. "okay why is it so excitable?" said Evan's as he waved his hand's in the air in a bored fashion "they haven't told us yet we'll find out soon enough I suppose though" said Kyle as he opened the door to the bridge of the ship. "Sergeant Corporal I see you've finally decided to grace us with your presence when I said go get Evan's I meant be quick about it" said the captain in an annoyed tone. Kyle just looked at Evans and gave him a whatever sort of smile. "Now that your here we can start this briefing" the captain said as he looked around the large windowed room giving a full view of the blue planet below. "We jumped out of slip space over this planet it's not human and command wants to know more about it. We will be sending you and your squad down to survey the planet Evans." Evans looked at the captain with a you've got to be kidding me look on his face. "Sir with respect we're odst's planet isn't our job." Said Evan's suddenly the captain looked at him with a no excuses look and placed his hand on the hologram table "Evan's you and you're squad are the best recon squad on this ship your going down there rather you like it or not" said the captain. Evan's let out a soft sigh and nodded "yes sir" the captain turned towards the planet and looked down at it. "you will be going in by pelican and dropped 20 miles away from a settlement the eggheads found earlier if you encounter locals do not I repeat do not engage them we don't need to start a war with the local population is that understood?" asked the captain as he turned and looked at Evans and his men "yes sir!" they all said in unison. "Good now go gear up!" the captain said while he looked at the hologram table which was currently projecting the planet and settlement the odst's were to be dropped outside of. Rick stepped into the gear storage room as the others of his squad followed behind him Evans couldn't help the feeling that something wasn't quite right with this assignment as he stepped into the room and opened his gear locker but he knew better then to challenge order's. He stood quietly for a bit and stared at a faded picture of his wife and son and took it and put it in one of his pockets on his left arm. "you going to be okay there sir?" asked rick one of the newest member's to the squad as he put on his odst amour then looked over at Evans who just gave him a slight smile in return and closed his locker after putting on his armor and grabbing his standard issue assault rifle. His squad walked out of the gear room and towards the hanger bay that housed their current ride to head planet side. Evans turned and closed the door with a resounding thud as he pounded his fist against the door while it slid into place and turned to catch up with his squad. Kyle let out a satisfied sigh as he sat down in one of the pelican's seats in the troop bay "man I could get used to this not so cramped like those drop pods." He said with a slight smile as he held his M3995B marksman rifle in his hands and looked over to his right as Evans stepped into the pelicans troop bay and walked into the cockpit and told the pilot to take off then walked back and sat down next to Kyle and set his MA5D rifle on his lap with a heavy sigh as the pelicans rear hatch started to close and its engines sounded with a low resounding humming while he felt the pelican lift and fly out of the hanger bay and head towards the planet. Evans looked over his team and closed his eyes as the pelican quickly flew through the planets outer atmosphere then into its inner sky showing a clear sky blue sky through the small middle window in the rear door hatch Evans opened his eyes as he heard the pilot say five minutes till touch down over his teams radio channel. He looked towards the rear door as it started to open and fill the holding bay with the bright sun light of the outside world. "Get ready to party people! let's do this find out what's down here and get home" Evans said over his radio while standing and moving towards the door and looking out over a vast forest and soft rolling green plains as the pelican softly touched down in one of the fields and the odst's piled out of the holding bay and onto the soft grass below. "Careful out there boy's and good luck" they heard the pilot say as the pelicans engines blow around the grass and they watched while it flew back towards the dawn at a quick rate to avoid being seen by any locals. Kyle looked up into the sky and noticed the dawn looked like a small moving star in the sky as he looked around at the surrounding land not picking up any signs of life. "Jeez you think there's anything out there?" he said while inspecting the surrounding area. "If there is I don't want to meet it just yet" rick said uneasily as they moved towards a nearby tree line to stay out of sight of searching eyes. Evans just smiled and shook his head softly at the small talk of his squad "simmer down guys we have a job to do so let's get it done" he said softly while moving quietly through the softly swaying forest around him with his team following closely behind.


	2. Chapter 2 Spotted

Chapter 2

Spotted

Evan's kneeled down on the forest floor and picked up a fallen leaf and was shocked at just how much it felt like earth's foliage. He stood up and looked at the world around him feeling a odd sense of safety with the alien world around him and his team. Rick looked at his motion sensor on his heads up display and lifted his rifle to the left while he backed up behind a large oak tree "two unknown signatures to our left at eleven o clock" he said over his radio softly while the others took positions behind whatever cover they could find. Evan's lifted his rifle towards the two contacts but hesitated once he saw what the signatures were "a..are those what I think they are?" Asked Kyle in a shocked tone of voice. "Dragons? but that can't be right...they are just myths! fairytales we tell our kids." Said rick while he watched the two dragons in question move near them but still aware the odst's were there. Evan's saw a flash in his mind as he felt like he knew the dragon's in front of him one being a dark blue with a ice blue under belly and the other a dark green with a lighter green underbelly. The odst's stayed as still as they could while the dragons walked closer talking amongst themselves "still Navon you don't need to get worked up over it you saved Spyro's life during that battle with Malefor I know he's grateful for it." They heard the dark green dragon say in a light tone of voice in surprisingly the same language that the odst's spoke the dark blue dragon now known to them as Navon sighed softly as he looked up at the clear blue sky above them. "I know Starla I know it's just I feel like I put him in danger if I hadn't been there at that point he wouldn't have..." he was suddenly stopped by the dragon next to him as they put their paw in front of his mouth. " If you hadn't of been there he wouldn't be here right now and he has you to thank for that. Even Cynder is thankful that you were there we all are so don't put yourself down." Starla said softly as she nuzzled her head under Navon's snout causing him to smile and put a paw around her. Evan's looked up as they heard the soft flapping of wings coming from above them and saw it was another pair of dragon's one a bright purple with a yellow underbelly and the other a black with a pinkish underbelly. "Are we interrupting something here?" they heard the black one say with a soft laugh under their breath. Navon and Starla looked up with smiles on their faces as the two other dragon's landed next to them. "Spyro Cynder! there you guys are!" Starla said with excitement and hugged Cynder and Spyro while Navon walked over and hugged them also. Kyle gripped his rifle tightly as he watched the dragon's before him acting nothing like the books and stories of home said they did. He was astounded at how civil and friendly they were towards each other and not trying to kill each other like he always envisioned how they would. He was also surprised at their height easily being as tall as a spartan or elite Evan's looked at his squad unsure of what to do for the first time in his life he moved his hand telling them to move back as quietly as they could they all nodded to him as they started to slowly move away from the dragons in front of them. Cynder smiled at Spyro while she caught a bit of movement in the corner of her eye and turned her head to look right at Kyle with a shocked look on her face "um guys what in the name of our ancestors is that!?" Cynder yelled as she pointed her paw at Kyle "shit we've been spotted sir!" Kyle said loudly while the other odst's looked back and saw the dragons coming towards them. "Don't just stand there Kyle run for it lets go!" Evan's yelled as he ran but was suddenly knocked onto his back by the sudden swipe of a black tail and noticed he had an axe against his neck he looked around to see the other's were being pinned by other dragons they hadn't seen sneak up on them. Kyle tried to get a grip on his rifle but had his arm pinned down by a gray colored dragon and looked up to see pale blue eyes staring back at him through his visor. Evan's looked over to his right as he had a black dragon with an orange underbelly holding an axe tail blade over him ready to strike him down if he tried to escape. "Okay who are you and what are you?!" Cynder said as she walked up to Evan's in a hostile manner as he was suddenly jerked onto his knees by the black dragon above him but he stayed quiet while he stared into Cynder's green eyes. "That is not your concern" Kyle said suddenly as he was sitting on his knees with his hands in the air being watched closely by the gray dragon that loomed over him like a dark cloud. "I didn't ask you alien!" Cynder shouted as she came over and swiped her paw across his helmet knocking it off him and onto the ground below exposing his sun kissed light brown skin and shaved head. Kyle looked up at her and just smiled while he looked at her with his light brownish eyes that had a look of you don't scare me in them even though inside he was freaking out. "W...we come in peace we arrived earlier over you're planet and were sent down to recon it and get in touch with the local inhabitants we don't mean you any harm." Evan's suddenly said while looking back towards Cynder who came back over to him in a hostile manner but was suddenly stopped by Starla with a raised paw. Cynder looked at her with a what are you doing expression as Starla moved over to Evan's and stopped in front him "your voice sounds familiar will you please remove your head armor." Starla asked in a calm tone Evan's nodded and moved his hands and removed his helmet and set it on the ground then looked up at her with his light gray eyes. "Cerus? do you remember me?" Starla asked as she quickly recognized his light gray eyes Evans just shook his head "I have no idea who that is dragon but that's not my name my name is Evans" He said while he looked at her like she was half crazy. Starla took a step back and looked over at her friends and fellow guards "we should take them back to warfang for more questioning." Said Starla softly while the other dragons around the odsts nodded and stood Evans and his men up and slowly escorted them towards warfang while Starla picked up Evan's helmet and carried it with her as she followed the group back to the dragon city. They lead them slowly through the city gates and through the back alleys of the city towards the dungeons and pushed them all into a large cell big enough to hold two full grown dragon's then left to decide how to proceed with the situation. Kyle sighed loudly as he slide down one of the cells stone walls and rested his arms on his knees "great this is perfect first contact with an new alien species and we get put in a jail cell?! like what the hell!" Kyle yelled loudly in frustration. Evan's shook his head slowly while he laid on one of the many large pillow's around the cell floor "keep yelling Kyle I think they will set us free if you keep doing that." Rick said sarcastically as the sun started to set slowly in the outside world outside their jail cell Evans closed his eyes and let sleep over take him just glad that first contact didn't result in his death but he knew that this turn of events was only the beginning of something much larger. Evan's was jolted awake but the sound of the dungeons door being closed and the soft click of claws heading their way "rise and shine apes"! he heard a dragon say as it stepped into view of the jail cell. He saw a red dragon with a yellow underbelly and red eyes standing there staring at them as it opened the cell door and looked at them. "One at a time you will leave if you try anything I will cut you down." The red dragon said in a light but hostile tone of voice "Flame stop pasteurizing the prisoner's and bring them to the west wing for questioning." Said another dragon down the long dark torch lit hallway lined with other cells. Evan's stepped out and noticed the other dragon was the black and orange one from earlier in the day whose name he had yet to learn. "yeah yeah Raven don't get your tail in a bunch." Said Flame in a playful tone of voice while the odst's slowly made their way down the dark lit hall being lead by Raven in the front and Flame behind them. Evans was going to say something as he opened his mouth but decided it was best he didn't he followed Raven down another brighter lit hallway but was suddenly stopped when Raven stopped next to a dark brown door and opened it to reveal a much older light blue dragon with a dark purple underbelly sitting in a fairly large room behind a medium sized table looking rather annoyed at having been woken up from his slumber just moments earlier. Raven looked at Evan's and pushed him into the room in a surprisingly soft manner not roughly like he was so used to. "This is the ice guardian Cyril he will be the one questioning you apes you will show the upmost respect when speaking to him and only speak when spoken to do you understand?" Raven asked Evans in a calm tone but had a sense of authority behind it. Evans nodded slowly showing he understood what was told to him and he walked farther into the room a s he heard the door shut behind him and he looked up at the ice guardian who smiled slightly and placed a paw on the table. "So shall we begin?" said Cyril as he looked at Evans.


	3. Interrogation

Evan's stared at Cyril with a blank expression as he placed his hands on the table and sighed heavily. "What are you going to ask?" asked Evan's questioningly as he looked away from Cyril. Cyril looked at him and looked into his eyes " you're not like the other apes we've recently fought against what are you exactly"? He asked softly. Evan's looked over at him and crossed his arms with another sigh "that's because we aren't apes we are a species known as humans we came from a planet called earth in the sol system in space." Evan's said lowly with little interest in Cyril's questions just wanting this to be over so he can go back to that cell and be with his men. Cyril nodded and looked around the room thinking of another question to ask "what are your intentions in my homeland?" he asked Evan's while looking at him with a slight look of distrust. Evan's looked back towards him and kept his arms crossed "to recon the planet and learn about it and meet the local inhabitants." Said Evan's while he closed his eyes "step two has already been accomplished but not with the results I was hoping for I was wanting.."Evan's was saying before suddenly being cut off by Cyril. "For it to be a peaceful encounter?" Cyril asked lowly which earned him a nod from Evan's in return "one of my men was for the lack of a not so aggressive word pushed around by one of your dragons a black female I recall." Evan's said in an annoyed tone of voice "honestly I'm surprised you're not slapping me around with those paws of yours or yelling in my face." Said Evans said while looking at Cyril in the eyes " yes I'm aware of Cynder's actions she can at times be a little hot tempered she hasn't had the best start a life up until this point. And to answer your question we dragons prefer peaceful actions and interactions rather than hostile and violent one's." Said Cyril as he shifted in his seat to a more comfortable position. Cyril looked at Evan's shoulder and tilted his head to the right a bit "what does ODST mean?" he asked with a confused look on his face. Evan's looked at him and softly cursed the dragon in his mind in front of him for the slow moving Interrogation which to him wasn't much of one to begin with. He growled under his breath and looked at Cyril again "it means orbital drop shock trooper in my species we are the best of the best there is no job to difficult or challenging for us to handle." Evan's said as he leaned against the far wall and looked away from the dragon in front of him again Cyril nodded and stood on all fours and walked over to him and looked him in the eyes. "I can tell your reason's for being here are of peaceful Intentions so on behalf of me and the other guardians you are free to move around the city and our world just don't cause any problem's and I'm sure our two species can live in harmony." said Cyril as he looked at Evan's with a friendly smile as the air was suddenly broken by a loud shout "call me a fucking ape one more time I dare you!" Cyril and Evan's heard Kyle yell from outside the room. "Or those peaceful intentions might have just flown out the airlock..." Evan's said lowly as Cyril opened the door to see Kyle and Flame in each other's faces. "what are you going to do about...ape!" Flame said aggressively in a mocking tone "oh I'll show you what I'll do about it" yelled Kyle as he swung a fist at Flame only to have it stopped by Evan's as he twisted Kyle's arm and brought him down to his knees. "That is enough of this needless fighting!" They heard Cyril yell from across the hall "these humans are here for peaceful reasons! I will not allow those intentions to sour on their first night on our world you will show them respect do I make myself clear?." Cyril said while he looked at Raven and Flame they both nodded and looked at him "good now return to your houses and have a good night" Cyril watched as the two other dragons turned and left the western wing and headed out the front doors to the dungeons and turned towards the odst's. "I will arrange for you and you're team to have proper quarter's while you stay here at the dragon temple and arrange to have your um weapons returned back to you please follow me." Cyril said while he walked past them and Rick looked over at Kyle who just shrugged and crossed his arms not wanting to have anything with that red dragon named Flame. Cyril quietly took Evan's and his men through the quiet night street's of the large and beautifully decorated dragon city. Cyril turned down a brightly lit hallway as they walked into the temple and stopped in front of a few door's. "These will be your rooms until you leave please try to keep a low tone of voice for you will not be the only one's living in this section of the temple the cafeteria is down the hall to the right breakfast starts at eight and ends at ten lunch is at 12 and dinner is at 6." Cyril said as he turned to walk away from them "I hope you do enjoy the rest of your time here and I do sincerely apologize for the rough start meeting between our species." Said Cyril then he walked away and disappeared behind another corridor farther down the hall. "Well shit now what?" said Kyle in an annoyed voice as he looked over at Evan's who just stood there like he was lost in thought. "Sir? you okay?" asked Rick as he placed his hand on Evan's shoulder and brought him out his trance. "Huh? oh look all we can do is get some sleep so let's just do that we'll figure out what to do from there in the morning." Evan's walked into his assigned room and didn't even bother to inspect his surroundings as he made his way over to the bed in the far right corner of the room and only stopped to look at the rising alien stars while he took off his armor and laid back on the bed and quickly let sleep over take him.


	4. New Day Old Memories

Evan's awoke to a sudden shaking as Kyle shook him away causing Evan's to swat Kyle's hand away. "What do you want!" yelled Evan's in an annoyed tone as he looked around them and noticed they were no longer in the temple but in a large library as a dragon with a bag of scrolls hanging off him and a large crystal hanging around his neck approached them with a calming smile. "it's okay calm down you are safe here there is no need to be alarmed." Said the dragon as he took a set near them and smiled warmly. "I am the chronicler I was formerly known as Ignitus" Ignitus said with a smile as he pulled out a scroll from his satchel that hung off his body. "It has come to my concern that you three humans as you call yourselves have finally returned home." Ignitus said softly while he walked towards a bookshelf along the western wall of the large library "returned home? what...what's he talking about? and where are we?" asked Rick in a confused tone while Evan's and Kyle stood there in silence looking at Ignitus like he was crazy. " I have something to show each of you a book that contains each and every memory that you three had in this world" said Ignitus as he looked up and down the shelves until he found the books he was searching for "what do you mean had we never lived here we aren't even from here! we are humans not dragons!" Yelled Kyle in frustrated anger as he stared at Ignitus in disbelief. Ignitus just smiled slightly and pointed his paw to each of them and told them their names that they had so long ago forgotten. "Evan's as you call yourself you were Cerus one of Navon's and Starla's comrades during the war they fought he then moved his paw to Rick you were known as Tenris a close friend to Cerus. He looked over to Kyle who stared daggers at Ignitus ready to kill him if he only had his knife you Kyle were known as Bran another close friend two Navon and Starla." Kyle just growled under his breath and looked away refusing to believe a word that Ignitus told them. "I want you three to open these books and look through them you will see I'm telling the truth I have no reason to lie to you young dragons." Ignitus said as he sat back and watched as they reluctantly opened the books and felt their long forgotten memories slowly return to them with each turn of a page. Evan's suddenly dropped the book he was holding and slumped down onto the floor and tried to fight his tears that were forcing their way out of his eyes despite his repeated efforts to keep them locked in. "You're Lying you have to be! t...there's no way..." Kyle yelled in frustration but couldn't bring himself to finish his outburst as he fell silent. "But if we really are dragons then what about our other lives?" asked Rick in a shocked tone "mainly a means to get you back to where you truly belong you were never meant to be humans I can bring you back to your original forms with your memories intact you only need to tell me to do so." said Ignitus with a heavy heart but with a smile. "What about the humans who know us?" asked Kyle in a soft shaky tone "you're memory will be erased from their minds and they will leave this planet and return to their own leaving you here where you belong." Ignitus said softly as he looked at the three humans who sat quietly around the library "where is my mate? said Evan's quickly with a bit of hope behind his voice. "She is safe and awaiting you're return Cerus" said Ignitus as he looked at him with a spark of hope in his eyes happy to be hearing that Cerus was already accepting his old memories so quickly. "Evan's! you can't be seriously thinking about abandoning us for these overgrown lizards! " Yelled Kyle in absolute anger and disbelief as he looked at Evan's with shock. "No Bran he's right this is our home! where the ones who truly love us and need us are!" said Rick as he shook Kyle and held him against a wall. "Don't you see this is a second chance to finish a life we never got too fully live in the first place." Tenris turned to Ignitus and walked up to him can you return us to our old lives? and how will the other's receive us coming back?" Rick ask as he looked at the older dragon in front of him while Kyle slide down the wall and looked away. "As if you were just on a long trip don't worry all will be normal now my young dragons I must let you wake when you do you will be in your old bodies but starting over from where you left off goodluck and I will see you all again soon" Ignitus said as the former dragons fell over and faded to black. Evan's awoke with a jolt as he noticed he was half on the bed and half off he stood up but quickly fell flat on his face as he noticed he was in his old body just like Ignitus said they would be he looked out the window to his right as the morning sun slowly rose into the sky lighting the world in a calming bright light ready to heat the world as it warmed up from its cooling from the night before. "So he was right and he wasn't lying well I guess I better go to breakfast before it's all gone." Evan's said softly to himself with a laugh as he opened his room's door and walked out on all fours with a soft click as his door closed behind him. "You son of a bitch! there you are!" Evan's heard a light voice of a dragoness shout from down the hall as he turned his head to see a slim toned red dragoness with a dark gray underbelly and Icy blue eyes with a double axe for a tail blade glaring at him like he just stole something as she made her way towards him ready to give the male dragon she's looked for for a few months now a piece of her mind even if it killed him.

 **Hey there my fellow reader's I hope you're enjoying my story so far.**

 **I own nothing except my OC's Navon, Starla, Cerus, Tenris, Raven,** **Skyler, Evan's Kyle and Rick.**

 **All others character's go to their rightful owners.**


	5. Old Life New Problems

Navon looked at Starla with a warm smile with their tail's intertwined as they walked down the temple's many halls and made their way towards the cafeteria as a sudden loud shout followed by a I can explain where I've been as they walked around a corner and was might by the sight of a red dragoness pinning a white male dragon to a wall with tears in her eyes as she half pinned him half held him tight in her front paws as she stared into his eyes. "Farina I'm sorry I was gone for so long I just needed some time away to deal with the stress of the war" Evan's said softly while he looked at the tear stricken dragoness in front of him. "Stress! that's your best excuse! when you had friends! a loving mate that would stand by you and help you through it you instead decide to run off to ancestors know where! " Farina yelled in his face which caused him to turn his head in discomfort while his ears rang from the volume of her voice. "Cerus! your back!" Starla said excitedly as she ran towards him and Farina practically dragging Navon along with her. "Farina let him go I understand he's your mate but you can get onto him later " Navon said in a low tone as he walked over to them Farina nodded with a sigh and let him go as her front paws landed on the stone floor beneath them. "I'm just glad your back love but please promise me you won't just get up and leave without saying something first.."Farina said as she looked at Cerus who just pressed his muzzle into her neck and softly nuzzled her. " I promise I won't leave you don't have to worry I'm not going anywhere. "Hey guys!" Tenris said loudly from down the stone lined hall as he ran up to his group of friends in front of him with a cheerful smile on his face. " You guys heading to breakfast?" Tenris asked with his stomach growling in agreement "sure are you wanna join us ten?" asked Starla with a wide smile as she wrapped her tail back around Navon's. "You know I do can't wait to get some deer covered in syrup!" Tenris said while he licked his lips in anticipation. "I still can't believe you actually like that stuff mixed together" Said Farina in disgust as she almost gagged at the mere mention of deer smothered in syrup. "Hey it's actually pretty good once you try it" Navon said in agreement with Tenris who just smiled as the sun bounced off his light green scales "you guys think Spyro and Cynder will be there?" Farina ask as she walked closely to Cerus. Evan's looked around the group and noticed a certain member of the group was missing "Kyle why isn't he up yet this isn't like him" he thought to himself. "Um you guys go ahead I'm going to go wake Bran up." Evan's said softly as the other's nodded and continued to walk towards the cafeteria Evan's slowly made his way from the group and knocked on Kyle's door but didn't receive an answer he lifted his paw and knocked again to only be met with silence. "Bran you up? the rest of us are heading the cafeteria for breakfast would be a shame if you missed it." Evan's said just loud enough for him to hear on the other side of the door Evan's slowly opened the door and closed it as he walked into the dark room to wake him up only to be met by the sound of a click the sound he knew to be none other than the sound of a round being chambered into the standard UNSC pistol. "I was wondering when you were going to show up sir come on in take a seat we need to talk. " Evans heard Kyle say in a cold tone as he turned his head to see Kyle in his actual form a brown and tan dragon holding a pistol up in one of his front paws towards Evan's head and smile coldly. "You took my life from me everything I worked for I had a family back on earth a wife and kids! you just took me from them! you had no fucking right!" Kyle yelled angrily. "Kyle Ignitus said we didn't..." Evan's said softly before having the pistol shoved harshly into the side of his head as he heard it shaking from the amount of anger Kyle was going through that caused him to shake slightly. "Shut up! Evan's or Cerus whatever your damn name is now I don't know and I don't care! all I care about now is getting back home to my family. Even if I have to take you and a few of these dragons with me I gladly will." They went silent as they heard the clicking of claws on stone stop on the other side of the door "I...is everything okay in there? I heard shouting" they heard the voice of Volteer say as the handle on the wooden door began to turn slowly "I'm coming in to see what's going on." Evan's closed his eyes and prayed to the ancestors that this wouldn't end badly as Kyle held the pistol to his head.


	6. Not So Good Solutions

Kyle opened the door slowly and looked at Volteer and gave him a friendly smile. "Everything's fine Volteer just having a conversation with Cerus we'll be out shortly." Said Kyle as he looked back at Evans while he still had the pistol pressed against his head. Volteer nodded softly and turned to walk away "okay just be quick about it breakfast won't last forever." Volteer said with a smile as he walked away. Evan's heard the door shut softly as Kyle turned to him and lowered the pistol causing Evan's to open his eyes and look at Kyle while he released a breath he'd been holding in. "I don't know why you intend to stay in a world not our own Evan's but I will try all I can to get back to earth I would hope you'd help me." Kyle said softly as he moved across the room setting the pistol down on the small table next to his bed. Evan's looked at him and shook his head slowly wishing Kyle would see the good in the situation. "You know I can't do that Kyle I've left this world once I will not do it again until my time here comes". Evan's said with a hint of sadness in his voice "So be it if that's how you feel about it then we have nothing left to discuss I suggest you leave before I decide to let you otherwise." Kyle told him coldly as he looked out the window refusing to look at Evan's. Evan's stood up and walked out the door as Kyle closed his eyes hearing the door shut behind him. "How sad is it that no one will help you in your cause I think it's just cause they don't understand what's at risk." Kyle's eyes snapped open as an unknown voice hit his ear's as he turned around quickly to see a pair of yellow eyes staring back at him with a body made of shadow. "who are you?" Kyle asked as he looked at the shadow as it hovered above the flag stone floor of his room. "The matter of who is not important what is important is that I am willing to help you get back home all you have to do is go to the mountain to the west mount malefor and release me and I will help you get back which has been taken." The shadow said coldly as it looked at Kyle and smiled widely. Kyle looked around the room and nodded softly "alright I'll help you only if you help me no more no less." Kyle said while he grabbed his gear he managed to sneak out of the jail they were held in. "Perfect then it's a deal you help me I'll help you it's a win win solution for us both I'll be waiting your arrival." The shadow told him as it watched Kyle walk over to the door and open it slowly. "By the way you may call me the dark master." Malefor said with a wicked grin knowing soon he'd be free to destroy the world that lay outside his cell in convexity. Evan's walked into the cafeteria slowly and sat next to his friends who were all laughing from a joke recently told by Flame before he got there. Cynder looked at Evan's and noticed the troubled look on his face and distant stare. "You okay Cerus you look down." She said as she looked at the others around the table. Evan's looked up at the other's who had worried looks on their faces he gave them a smile and nodded his head. "I'm good just tired is all and Kyle isn't coming he said he didn't feel well." Said Evan's as he looked out the window at the far end of the large room. Spyro smiled and placed his paw on the table while letting out a light chuckle "that's fine I'm sure we'll see him later on today." He said with a smile while getting up from the table followed by a few of the other's. Evan's smiled as they left the room one by one and looked up as Rick sat next to him and smiled softly. "Still adjusting to your body again?" He said quietly as he looked at Evan's with a grin "yeah and just between us I'm worried about Kyle he's acting hostile and blames me for us being brought back to this world and being put here." Evan's said lowly as he placed his front paws over his head. Rick nodded and looked at him as their conversation was drowned out by the others around them. " I know I've noticed we'll keep an eye on him and deal with it if he gets out of hand don't worry about it." Rick said with a smile as he got up. "By the way your mate says to meet her at her room says she's got something for you." Rick said with a sly smile. "What's that something?" Evan's asked looking at him from the table before he walked out. "I don't know she wouldn't tell me you better go find out wouldn't want to keep her waiting would you?" Rick said while he walked out of the cafeteria with a laugh.


End file.
